Solo Amigos
by Alquimista
Summary: Hermione visita a Ron en la enfermería. Una pequeña discusión entre ellos conducirá a un gran cambio en su relación.
1. Solo Amigos

Aviso: Todos los derechos sobre los personajes, lugares, etc, etc... de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.R. o a su editorial, o a quien sea...

-- SOLO AMIGOS –-

Un calambre recorrió la espalda de Ron, arrancándolo del tranquilo sueño en el que se encontraba. Instintivamente intentó cambiar de postura y seguir durmiendo, pero en cuanto trató de moverse, su estomago se retorció como si una serpiente estuviese intentando escapar de su interior. Un débil gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras abría los ojos, todavía medio dormido.

Esperaba ver unas gruesas cortinas escarlatas rodeando su cama, pero en vez de eso, un enorme techo blanco se extendía muy por encima de su cabeza. Durante unos segundos lo contempló totalmente desorientado. De repente todo volvió a su memoria: Estaba en la enfermería. Había estado a punto de morir. Harry le había hecho tragar un bezoar antes de que el veneno terminase de actuar; Solo por eso estaba vivo. Si Harry no hubiera leído esa estúpida nota del príncipe, o si el antídoto no hubiese estado en esa misma habitación o si simplemente hubiera tardado un poco más en reaccionar...

"Ron..." La voz era suave, casi un susurro, pero cortó sus pensamientos como un cuchillo. Después de lo horrible que había sido con ella, estaba ahí, al lado de su cama, preocupándose por él. Giró la cabeza lentamente sobre la almohada para mirarla. Estaba pálida, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos enrojecidos; le pareció que estaba preciosa.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien... bueno... Estoy mareado y me duele la cabeza... y todo el resto del cuerpo... y parece que tengo un hipogrifo pataleándome el estómago. Quitando eso, estoy perfectamente." Sonrió débilmente e intentó encogerse de hombros moviendo el cuerpo lo mínimo posible.

Hermione cogió una copa llena de una sustancia marrón verdosa y se acercó a su cama. "La señorita Pomfrey me a dejado esto para que te lo tomes en cuanto despiertes. Te ayudará a encontrarte mejor."

Intentó incorporarse sobre un codo pero tenía la espalda rígida como una tabla y no parecía tener un solo músculo en todo el cuerpo que no estuviera agarrotado o dolorido.

"No seas idiota... Todavía estas demasiado débil para moverte tu solo, espera a que te ayude."

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda, levantándolo lentamente. Ron apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y apretó los dientes intentando controlar las nauseas. Cuando estuvo incorporado, Hermione acercó la copa a sus labios.

"Toma. Tienes que bebértelo todo."

Por el aspecto se esperaba una cosa peor, pero solo sabía como a cal, sin duda alguna había probado cosas mucho peores. Mientras lo bebía no pudo evitar el disfrutar de la presencia de Hermione a su lado, del calor que desprendía su cuerpo, de como subía y bajaba su pecho con cada respiración, del olor de su pelo. Eran demasiadas sensaciones después de tantas semanas sin tan siquiera dirigirse la palabra. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que la había echado de menos; mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Y había estado a punto de perderla, de perder absolutamente todo... Prefería no pensarlo... Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad y por Merlín que la tenía que aprovechar.

En cuanto acabó la poción notó como las nauseas y los mareos desaparecían rápidamente. Seguía estando débil y con el cuerpo dolorido, pero se encontraba bastante mejor... lo suficiente como para no desperdiciar más tiempo. Si algo le había enseñado su –accidente- era que no puedes dar ciertas cosas por garantizadas.

"¿Me puedes ayudar a sentarme?"

"No creo que sea buena idea, todavía no estas totalmente recuperado."

"La señora Pomfrey dijo que necesito cambiar un poco de postura de vez en cuando... además, la espalda me esta matando."

Pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos. "Esta bien, de acuerdo... Pero solo un rato. Y después te vas a volver a tumbar y seguir descansando." Hermione trajo un par de almohadas y las puso en su cama, recostándolo sobre ellas. "¿Qué tal? ¿Más cómodo?"

"Sí, mucho mejor."

"Bien." Se sentó otra vez en la silla sin saber muy bien donde mirar o que decir.

Había llegado el momento. Aunque solo pensar en ello le aterrorizaba, tenía que hacerlo. Apretó los puños y se armó de valor. "Hermione... Tenemos que hablar."

Estaba claro que no se esperaba eso. Levantó la cabeza y le miró sorprendida. Por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron pero ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. "No creo que sea el mejor momento... cuando te hayas recuperado ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso..." Intentaba parecer indiferente pero le pareció que su voz sonaba asustada.

"Ayer hubiera pensado lo mismo que tú... pero hoy no. Estoy vivo por pura suerte. En realidad tendría que estar muerto, solo... "

Hermione le interrumpió con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas. "¡No digas eso! ¡Estas aquí, estas vivo!... y te vas a poner bien."

Ron alargó el brazo y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, apretándola suavemente. Hermione dio un pequeño respingo, pero inmediatamente se relajó y respondió el gesto.

"Lo sé. Pero quiero aclarar las cosas... entre tu y yo. De una vez por todas."

"No tienes por que..."

"Hermione. Quiero contarte... mi historia, y después... después querría que tu me contases la tuya."

"¿Mi historia?..." Hermione parecía totalmente confundida.

"Después lo entenderás... pero me tienes que prometer que no me vas a interrumpir, que me dejaras acabar antes de decir tú lo que sea."

"Ron..."

"Por favor, Hermione... Esto es muy importante para mí... ¿Por favor?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. "Esta bien. Te lo prometo."

"Bien..." Ron suspiró profundamente y fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas. Era más fácil si no la miraba. ¿Por donde podía empezar?... Quizás lo mejor sería por el principio.

"¿Te contó Ginny lo de nuestra discusión?"

Hermione la miró extrañada.

"¿Una discusión que tuvimos hace unos meses?... No, ya veo que no." Cerró los ojos y se concentró. "Todo empezó... Bueno, cuando volvíamos de uno de los entrenamientos, antes del partido con Slytherin, nos encontramos, yo y Harry,..."

"Harry y yo... Lo, lo siento. Continua." Hermione se ruborizó y Ron no puedo evitar apretar suavemente su mano y sonreír nerviosamente. Era agradable volver a las antiguas costumbres.

"Harry y yo nos encontramos con Ginny y Dean detrás de unos tapices, morreándose como si les fuera la vida en ello... Bueno, ya no me acuerdo exactamente lo que dije, pero supongo que sería algo así como que lo dejaran... Entonces Ginny y yo empezamos a discutir... Me dijo que me parecía asqueroso porque nunca me había besado nadie, que tenía la experiencia de un niño de doce años... Se dedicó a humillarme y a burlarse de mí durante un buen rato... Es muy buena en eso... Antes de irse decidió restregarme por la cara que, de los tres, yo era el único idiota que no había besado nunca a nadie, que Harry se había besado con Cho y tu te habías estado morreando con Krum."

Hermione palideció visiblemente. "Era un secreto..." De golpe se quedó rígida y alzó la cabeza bruscamente, lanzando a Ron una mirada de incredulidad. "¿No... no ha sido por eso, verdad?" Solo un vistazo a la cara de Ron bastó para confirmar su sospecha. "¡No lo puedo creer!... No ha sido todo mas que una... venganza? ¡Por algo que paso hace más de dos años!" Hermione se había puesto de pie e intentaba soltar su mano.

Ron la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Déjame acabar!... Me lo prometiste."

"¿Que más hay que contar? ¡Esta todo clarísimo!" Dio un tirón de su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Ron se tambaleó encima de la cama pero la siguió sujetando firmemente.

"Me estas haciendo daño."

Por fin dejó de forcejear y se quedo quieta, jadeando ligeramente. "¡Pues suéltame!"

"Por favor... siéntate y déjame terminar... Por favor..."

Hermione permaneció de pie, mirándole como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que hubiera visto nunca. "Esta bien... Pero antes suéltame la mano." Su voz se había vuelto fría y cruel. Una voz que por desgracia le era muy familiar.

En cuanto logró liberar su mano, se sentó con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, mirando al frente como si no existiera nadie mas en la habitación. Toda la ternura y la calidez de antes había desaparecido, reemplazada por un odio y dolor intensos. "Ya estoy sentada. ¿Qué más tienes que decir?... y date prisa, tengo otras cosas que hacer."

Ron se recostó sobre las almohadas con un gesto de dolor y bajó la cabeza dejando que su vista se perdiera entre las arrugas de las sabanas.

"Cuando supe que habías estado con Krum... me sentí traicionado, dolido, estúpido... no sé... desesperanzado... es difícil de explicar... Era como si no te conociera, como si de golpe fueses otra persona... Siempre pensé que solo te interesaban los libros y los estudios y cosas así... supongo que pensaba que no tenias tiempo para chicos..." Ron oyó un bufido, pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir hablando. "Supongo que como siempre me equivocaba... Había una parte de ti que desconocía totalmente. Yo siempre lo he confiado todo en ti, pero estaba claro que para ti no era igual. Por lo que sabía, igual podías seguir con Krum... o quizás hubieras tenido otros novios después..."

Hermione se giró e hizo un gesto como para hablar, pero Ron siguió hablando, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"También me sentí traicionado por que, durante todo este tiempo, siempre me dijiste que él solo era un amigo."

"¡Es que lo es!" Mas que hablar, le escupió las palabras.

"No soy tan idiota, Hermione. ¡Era tu novio!... o ex-novio, o lo que sea... Alguien con quien decidiste compartir tu primer beso, tu primer amor... ¡No solo un amigo¡"

"No, Ron... Viktor fue mi primer beso, no mi primer amor... ¡Mi primer amor fuiste tú! ¡Pero ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que era una chica!"

Ron volvió a mirar sus sabanas, avergonzado. "Era un idiota... siempre lo he sido... De todas maneras... cuando me invitaste a la fiesta pense que quizás sentías algo por mí, algo mas que amistad. Pero después de lo de Krum... ¡Joder! Habías salido con un jugador famoso, un tío mayor, alguien que sabía como tratar a las mujeres... ¡¿Qué demonios podías querer de alguien como yo! Me acordé de todas las veces que habías prestado atención a Harry, y de lo alto y atractivo que lo encontrabas este año... ¿y yo? Lo único que hacías es criticarme... Estaba claro que si alguien tenía una oportunidad contigo era Harry, no yo... Además, habías tenido un novio, puede que más. Tenías experiencia. Si de verdad estuvieras interesada en mí, me lo habrías dicho directamente... Pensé que, si me habías invitado, era para que no me sintiera mal. No era una cita, ni nada parecido, era para que el pobre idiota de Ron no se sintiera dejado de lado y pudiera acompañaros a Harry y a ti..."

"¡De verdad crees que..."

"Y lo de Lavender... Nunca intente hacerte daño... Después del partido se me echó encima y me empezó a besar. Pensé que no tenía ninguna razón para rechazarla... Estaba deprimido y dolido... y ella me hacía sentir bien, querido... importante. Sé que a veces es inaguantable pero me ayudó mucho cuando más lo necesitaba."

Hermione se puso en pie como si estuviera agotada, su voz era tensa y dolida, pero por lo menos ya no parecía tan enfadada como antes.

"Estupendo. Me alegro de haber aclarado las cosas... Espero que seas muy feliz con ella."

"No es con ella con quien quiero estar."

Hermione ya estaba girándose para irse cuando oyó a Ron. Se paró en seco y se volvió. "¿¡Y con quién demonios quieres estar!"

"Cuando me atacaste con los canarios me di cuenta del daño que te había hecho... del error que había cometido. Solo podías estar tan enfadada si de verdad sentías algo por mí... Durante algún tiempo intenté no pensar en ello, justificarme de alguna forma, pero la verdad es que mientras más tiempo pasaba mas me arrepentía de... bueno, de todo. Si no hubiese sido tan idiota probablemente ahora estaría contigo... No quiero hacer daño a Lavender, pero no puedo seguir con ella... no después de todo lo que ha pasado. No quiero desperdiciar más tiempo."

Ron revisaba mentalmente todo lo que había dicho, no creía haber olvidado nada importante. "Bueno... Esto es todo lo que quería contar... mas o menos... ahora me gustaría que me contaras, ya sabes... tu historia... Si quieres..."

Hermione parecía a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa. Se derrumbó otra vez sobre la silla y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

"¿Que quieres que te cuente?... No puedo creer que algo que pasó hace más de dos años nos haya perseguido de esta forma... Ron... Yo quería que me invitases al baile, pero no dejabas de decir que querías ir con la chica más bonita que pudieras encontrar. Era evidente que no significaba nada para ti. Estaba muy dolida, y Viktor era amable y galante. Siempre me trató como a una dama... Me hacia sentir femenina, adulta. Después del baile empezamos a vernos de vez en cuando. La verdad es que entre los estudios y Harry nunca tenía demasiado tiempo; normalmente hablábamos en la biblioteca o dábamos paseos por el lago... Y sí. Nos besamos alguna vez... Yo tampoco tenia ninguna razón por la que rechazarle. ¿No?"

Hermione levantó la vista con rabia, desafiándole a decir algo pero Ron permaneció quieto mirando a los pies de su cama con una expresión derrotada y triste.

"De todas maneras, cuando me eligió para rescatarme en la segunda prueba me di cuenta de que se lo estaba tomando mucho más en serio de lo que creía... Yo no podía responder a sus sentimientos, así que poco después de la prueba le dije que era demasiado joven para tener una relación seria y que prefería que fuéramos solo amigos. Por supuesto, Viktor se comportó como un caballero y lo aceptó, aunque creo que siempre sospechó que la verdadera razón era que me gustaba Harry... pero no era él... eras tú, Ron. Siempre has sido tú... Desde entonces Viktor y yo no hemos sido mas que amigos."

"Lo siento... pero si me hubieras contado..."

"¿Después de la escena que montaste en el baile?... Tenia miedo que te enfadaras... que pensaras que os estaba traicionando o que no significabas nada para mí o algo así... Tenía miedo de perderte, de que renunciaras a mí... de que ocurriese algo como lo que ha pasado."

Ron soltó una risa sarcástica y triste. "Pues no ha funcionado muy bien tu plan..."

"Sí, tenía que haber sido más sincera, haber confiado en ti... y no en Ginny... Al final pasó justo lo que intentaba evitar, en el peor momento y de la peor manera."

"Que desastre..." Ron le cogió una mano y la apretó cariñosamente. Hermione le devolvió la mirada. En sus ojos había agotamiento y dolor, pero también algo de ternura y esperanza.

"Ron... Estas ultimas semanas han sido las peores de mi vida... No tienes ni idea el daño que me hacías cada vez que te veía con Lavender. Estaba convencida de que te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y que te habías sentido horrorizado, asqueado ante la idea de que me gustases... y que para no tener que rechazarme directamente te habías liado con ella."

"Hermione, tú eres lo que más me importa. Siempre lo has sido. Soy un grandísimo idiota... Lo siento tanto... Perdóname, por favor..."

"Ron... no se trata de perdonar... Llevamos meses sin hablarnos... Necesito tiempo para olvidar el daño que me has hecho, para aprender a confiar otra vez en ti, a ser tu amiga... Además, tú todavía estas con Lavender. Creo que sería mejor que por ahora nos concentremos en volver a ser amigos... ¿De acuerdo?"

"Como quieras." No es lo que Ron esperaba, pero tendría que conformarse... además estaba el –por ahora-. Todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose, cogidos de las manos sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Se fijó en que Hermione tenía el labio inferior ligeramente inflamado de tanto mordérselo. Siempre se fijaba en su boca... no podía evitarlo. "¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que mi primer beso fuese contigo... que tu primer beso hubiese sido conmigo. Siempre lo había imaginado así, aprendiendo a besar juntos."

"Ron... a mí también me habría gustado, muchísimo... pero hay cosas más importantes. Tenemos que aprender a ser más sinceros, a confiar más el uno en el otro... y en nosotros mismos. Si queremos tener un futuro juntos no podemos dejar que nuestras inseguridades destrocen nuestra relación. Mucho más importante que un primer beso es que estemos preparados para tener una relación saludable y sólida entre nosotros... No creo que pudiera soportar perderte otra vez..."

"¿Sabes? Eres increíble... No comprendo como todavía puedes querer estar con alguien como yo. No te merecería ni en diez mil años."

"¡No digas tonterías! ¡Claro que me mereces! Esto es de lo que estaba hablando, de nuestras inseguridades. Ron, tú te mereces a cualquier chica con la que quieras estar. Eres tan bueno como Krum, como Harry... como cualquiera."

Ron sonrió con ironía. "Hermione, tú eres la bruja más brillante de toda Inglaterra. Harry es... bueno, es Harry Potter... y Krum es un jugador mundialmente famoso de Quidditch... ¿Qué soy yo? Yo no soy mas que el-idiota-de-Ron. ¿Que demonios tengo de bueno?"

"¿Que tienes de bueno? Por ejemplo: eres la persona más leal que conozco, y la más valiente. Probablemente la más valiente de todo Hogwarts."

"Creo que te equivocas de persona... el héroe es Harry."

"Sí. Lo es... Pero Harry estuvo metido en esto desde que Voldemort mató a sus padres. Nunca tuvo opción, pero tú sí. Tú podías haberte apartado y vivir una infancia segura y normal, pero elegiste quedarte a su lado. Eso es increíblemente valiente y leal."

"Pero no es más de lo que has hecho tú."

"Sí que es más... ¿Quién se sacrificó en el tablero de Ajedrez con apenas once años? Y en segundo curso. ¿Quién se enfrentó a su mayor miedo por mí?"

"Bueno... habría sido difícil encontrar un nido de McGonagalls dispuestas a suspenderte en todo."

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Y en tercer año... Sirius te dejó bien claro que no quería nada contigo, que solo iba a por Harry. Y aun así te levantaste sobre una pierna rota y le dijiste que si quería a Harry, tendría que matarte primero... ¡Jamás he visto a nadie hacer algo tan valeroso!... Ron, eres una persona estupenda. Tu peor rival no es Viktor, nunca lo ha sido... Tu peor rival eres tú mismo..."

"¿Nunca lo ha sido?"

"Por supuesto que no... Viktor con todos sus besos, todas sus galanterías y todas sus atenciones nunca tuvo ni una oportunidad. Le derrotaste sin mover siquiera un dedo. Tendría que ser él el que estuviera celoso de ti..."

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ser mi amiga, por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo a pesar de lo estúpido que llego a ser."

"¡Que remedio, pero no creas..." El chirriar de una puerta retumbó por toda la galería. "Debe ser la señora Pomfrey... Se suponía que solo me iba a quedar unos minutos. Será mejor que me vaya antes de descubra que todavía estoy aquí."

"Espera... Hay una cosa... que quisiera pedirte... es una idiotez... pero la verdad es que cuando me estaba muriendo... bueno... lo único en lo que podía pensar era que me estaba muriendo, y que iba a morir sin haber podido... besarte. Hermione, me gustaría... bueno... ¿Podrías darme un beso?"

"Creía que estabamos de acuerdo en que lo importante era recuperar nuestra amistad."

"Y lo es. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo... pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso... en que si pasase algo. Mañana podríamos estar todos... ya sabes... no quiero volver a arrepentirme... volver a pasar por eso... y sería solo un beso... nada más."

"Ron... No nos va a pasar nada, aquí estamos a salvo..."

"¿A salvo?... Hermione... Katie todavía esta en San Mungo y yo casi muero envenenado... Ya no existen lugares seguros. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts."

"Aun así no sería correcto. Tu todavía estas con ella." Conocía bien a Hermione, estaba dudando. Solo necesitaba un empujoncito más...

"Sería solo uno... un beso entre amigos..."

Se mordió el labio inferior con saña. "Esta bien... pero que quede claro que es solo entre amigos... Esto no cambia absolutamente nada entre nosotros."

"Nada." Ron asintió.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se inclinó poco a poco sobre él, se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate. Ron torció un poco la cabeza y sintió el calor de sus mejillas un instante antes de que sus labios se juntasen... eran suaves y cálidos. Hermione dejó escapar un ligero gemido, casi inaudible, pero suficiente como para hacerle hervir la sangre en las venas. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a profundizar el beso, Hermione al principio pareció responder a sus caricias, pero uno segundos después retrocedió, interrumpiendo el beso. Tenía la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos y ligeramente enrojecidos... Habría dado su escoba por poder besar esos labios otra vez.

Hermione cerró los ojos y carraspeo, intentaba parecer firme, pero su voz temblaba ligeramente y en sus ojos había otra vez ese brillo cálido. "No quiero que te hagas ideas raras... Que quede claro que esto no ha significado nada... seguimos siendo solo amigos... Nada más... ¿Esta claro?"

¿Que no había significado nada?... ¡Significaba todo! Ya nada podía ser igual entre ellos. No comprendía como podía estar tan equivocada... Pero no... no estaba equivocada. Era mentira, y ella lo sabía. Hermione necesitaba tiempo para curar sus heridas, y esa mentira se lo daba...

Ron siempre había sido un buen mentiroso; se había mentido a si mismo durante años... Seguro que podía hacerlo durante unos pocos meses más.

"Clarísimo... Solo amigos."


	2. No Solo Amigos

Aviso: Todos los derechos sobre los personajes, lugares, etc, etc... de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.R. o a su editorial, o a quien sea...

... creo que si fueran míos lo sabría... ... ... ¿o no?

-- NO SOLO AMIGOS –-

"¡Por fin!... ¡Creía que nunca iba a acabar!..."

Sí, por fin la boda estaba acabando. Ver durante toda la boda a Ginny tan increíblemente guapa ya había sido suficiente tortura, pero no había sido nada en comparación a cuando empezó el baile.

La conocía bien... Estaba seguro de que Ginny se proponía bailar con todos los invitados de sexo masculino, que estuvieran entre los catorce y los cuarenta años, y pasárselo genial con todos y cada uno de ellos: Lo que fuera con tal de hacerle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Harry se giró justo a tiempo para ver como su agotadísimo y pelirrojo amigo se desplomaba en la silla de al lado.

"¡Que pesadilla! Creo que es la primera vez que me siento en los últimos cuatro días... Primero las compras, después limpiar la casa, el jardín, eliminar todos los gnomos, preparar las decoraciones, colocarlas, recibir a los invitados, preparar el cóctel, hacer de camarero, poner mesas, quitar mesas... ¡Te juro que no me voy a casar nunca!"

¡Eso no se lo creía ni él!... Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero Ron siguió hablando como si la vida le fuera en ello.

"Sí, ya sé que me hubieras ayudado con gusto... ¡pero claro! Tú eres un invitado, a mi madre le daría un síncope si te viera hacer algo, y ¿para que? Ella es mucho más feliz explotándome como a un elfo doméstico. Igual fundo una PEDDO para hijos maltratados... Por cierto. ¿Dónde se ha metido Hermione? Casi no la he visto." Ron estiró el cuello, intentando localizarla entre la multitud.

Harry sabía perfectamente donde estaba Hermione... y con quien. Suspiró cansadamente. Era justo lo que necesitaba: Una escena de celos entre Ron y Hermione.

"Ron... Hermione ha bailado con todos tus hermanos, y con tu padre. Eso no significa nada." Pero Harry sabía que daba igual lo que dijera, para Ron, Viktor siempre había significado mucho... demasiado.

Harry esperó a que dijera algo, o que se enfadara con él, o lo que fuera... pero él simplemente se quedó quieto, observando a Hermione con una mirada entre furiosa y deprimida.

"Por mucho que la mires no vas a conseguir nada, ¿sabes?"

Ron le ignoró.

"¿Por qué no vas para allá y le pides que baile contigo?... Igual te dice que sí."

Nada.

"O le puedes decir lo que sientes por ella y pedirle que sea tu novia... Igual también te dice que sí."

Esta vez sí logró que Ron se removiera en su asiento, aunque sin apartar la mirada de la pista de baile.

"Ya lo he hecho."

Harry lo miró extrañado.

"¿Que has hecho qué?"

"Decírselo... Lo que siento por ella."

Esto sí que no se lo esperaba... no había visto ningún cambio en como se comportaban el uno con el otro. Bueno, sí que lo había visto, pero no del tipo que esperaba para cuando por fin estuvieran juntos.

"Entonces... ¿Estáis... ya sabes... ¿juntos?"

"No."

"¿No?"

"No."

¿Hermione le había rechazado? Sinceramente no creía que eso fuera posible, pero después del último año...

"¿Porque no?"

"Necesitaba tiempo para superar lo de Lavender o algo así... pero a mí me parece que ya lo tiene bastante superado."

"No sé... ¿Porque no lo hablas con ella?"

"¿Otra vez?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. Nunca se le había dado bien este tipo de cosas de sentimientos y chicas... y cosas así. Siempre se sentía terriblemente ignorante e incómodo.

Ron cogió una botella de licor francés de la mesa y se levantó.

"Me voy al estanque un rato. ¿Vienes?"

"... Sí... pero adelántate tú. Voy en un momento."

"Como quieras."

Ron se dio media vuelta y se alejó con aire cansado.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Ginny estaba bailando con un tipo que no conocía. Uno de los invitados de Fleur probablemente. En ese momento estaban riéndose muy amigables. Harry se levantó y se acercó a ellos, decidido a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

"¿Puedo interrumpir?"

Ginny solo paró y se giró lo justo para poder hablar con él, sin mostrar la menor intención de querer soltar al chico francés.

"Ya lo has hecho."

"Por favor... Necesito tu ayuda para una cosa."

Ginny le miró suspicaz, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Harry levantó los brazos y Ginny se situó entre ellos, pero manteniéndose a un palmo de distancia.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Es Hermione. Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito despegarla un momento de Viktor."

Ginny miró de reojo hacia donde estaban bailando. "¿Y yo que gano con todo esto?"

"Ginny..."

"¿Que?... Si no recuerdo mal ya no estamos juntos, y no te debo ningún favor, ¿no?"

Estaba claro que nada en toda su vida iba a serle fácil. "Vale. ¿Que quieres?"

Ginny lo pensó unos segundos. "Un baile. Ahora bailaré con Viktor, pero me deberás un baile. Ya me lo pagaras después... El baile que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera."

Se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo. Un baile."

Harry no era muy buen bailarín. Básicamente se dejó arrastrar por Ginny a través de la pista intentando no pisarla. Tras unas pocas vueltas Harry se encontró bailando al lado de Viktor y Hermione.

"¡Hermione!... ¡Viktor!... ¡Que sorpresa!... ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?" La voz de Ginny sonó horriblemente falsa, aunque a ella no pareció importarle.

Viktor asintió con la cabeza y miró de soslayo a Hermione, como preguntándole por el extraño comportamiento.

"¿Te importa que intercambiemos los buscadores?... Será solo un momento."

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía sus manos sobre Viktor, arrastrándolo lejos de ellos mientras bailaba enérgicamente. Casi sintió pena por Viktor.

Hermione carraspeó. "¿Qué?... ¿Bailamos?..."

Por segunda vez empezó a girar a través de la pista, esta vez arrastrado por Hermione.

"Vale, ¿Que significa todo esto?" El tono era ligeramente molesto, aunque menos de lo que esperaba.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Ron me ha dicho que habéis hablado... ya sabes, de lo vuestro. Pero ahora esta en el estanque, deprimido y ahogando sus penas en una botella de algo francés."

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Cree que no le importas o que no le gustas... o algo así."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que le extrañó no verlo sangrar.

"Hermione. Te vas a hacer daño."

Hermione miró por encima del hombro en dirección al estanque. "¿Te importa que no acabemos el baile?"

"No. Siempre que sea para ir a hablar con Ron."

Hermione le besó suavemente en la mejilla.

"Gracias Harry... Por todo."

Hermione se movió con cuidado rodeando el estanque. No quería molestar a ninguna pareja que pudiera estar... conociéndose. Casi había llegado hasta el borde del estanque cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños: algo entre un jadeo y una tos.

"Joder..."

Era Ron.

Cuando se acercó un poco más lo vio. Estaba al lado del estanque, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un tronco. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Ron solo levantó la botella y dio otro trago, seguido de un par de toses.

"¿Puedo?"

Ron dudó un momento antes de pasarle la botella.

Apenas se mojó los labios pero fue suficiente como para que le llorasen los ojos y sintiera como se le achicharraba la garganta.

Ron le volvió a coger la botella.

"Espero... que no hayas bebido... mucho... de eso." Logró decir Hermione con voz ronca y medio ahogándose.

"¿Para eso has venido?"

"No... Supongo que te debo una disculpa."

"Mira, no me debes nada. Lo comprendo. Lo has visto y has recordado... lo que sea y has cambiado de opinión."

"Por favor, Ron. Escúchame... La verdad es que la noche del hospital no fui totalmente sincera contigo."

Ron soltó un gruñido irónico.

"Escucha... La verdad es que no se por donde empezar... Estos últimos meses has sido estupendo conmigo. Y... la verdad es que superé lo de Lavender hace tiempo, pero no quería... no tenia valor para decírtelo."

"Mira hermione, no hace falta... Krum es rico, famoso, listo y seguro que te trata como una reina. Si quieres estar con él, por mi estupendo... Vale, no estupendo. Jodídamente fatal. Pero no voy a odiarte por ello, ni nada parecido. Sé que tenemos que estar al lado de Harry y no voy a dejar que esto nos afecte... me afecte."

Miró a Hermione, ella le devolvió la mirada totalmente impasible. Desde luego no era la reacción que esperaba.

"Lo... Lo más importante, ahora, es estar al lado de Harry... ¿No?"

"¿Has terminado?"

"Eh... Sí, Supongo... Sí."

"Ron... ¿después de todo lo que hablamos en el hospital todavía dudas? ¿Todavía crees que puedo estar interesada en Viktor?"

"Pero tú has dicho..."

"Sé lo que he dicho. Mira... Estos últimos meses han sido increíbles, has estado siempre pendiente de mí, casi no hemos discutido y el saber que correspondías a mis sentimientos, que yo... bueno, que tú también me querías, era una sensación estupenda y genial... y segura. La razón por la que no te he dicho nada estos meses es por que no me atrevía. Me gustaba tenerte a mi lado disfrutando de tus deferencias hacia mí, pero no me atrevía a iniciar una relación de verdad... Tenía demasiado miedo."

"¿Miedo?... ¿Miedo a que?... yo jamás te haría daño... Quiero decir que jamás voy a hacer otra idiotez como lo de Lavender... De verdad."

"Lo sé. No es eso... Yo... tenía miedo de... de todo... No tengo ni idea de nada: ni de chicos, ni de relaciones, ni de nada romántico. No he tenido un novio en toda mi vida... La verdad es que Viktor y yo nunca estuvimos juntos; nunca fuimos pareja, novios... o como quieras llamarlo."

"Pero... ¿No dijiste que os habíais besado?... ¡Y no sé si te acuerdas de la segunda prueba, pero tú fuiste lo que más echó de menos!"

"Sí... Lo de los besos... No fui totalmente sincera... Me besó una vez al final del baile, eso fue todo. Después quedamos algunas veces y a él le gustaba galantear conmigo. Era como un juego. Él intentó besarme alguna vez más, pero solo eran besos castos, apenas un roce, y casi siempre lo esquivaba o le decía que no podía ser, que solo éramos amigos. Es verdad que nunca le rechacé tajantemente, pero nunca le dejé besarme, ni acepté ser algo más que amigos."

"¿Y solo por eso te eligió como la persona a la que más iba a echar de menos?"

"Eso es distinto... En realidad Harry y Viktor son muy parecidos. Los dos son famosos, y a ninguno de los dos los ven por lo que son. Harry te tiene a ti... y a mí, pero Viktor nunca ha tenido a nadie. Sus padres son muy estrictos. Y en la escuela... eso no es Hogwarts. Allí es el famoso buscador de la selección nacional. Tiene admiradoras y rivales, pero ningún amigo de verdad. Yo he sido la primera persona que le ha tratado como a alguien normal. En realidad creo que ni siquiera él se dio cuenta, pero la razón por la que el hechizo me eligió fue exactamente la misma que por la que te eligió a ti. Porque los dos necesitaban un amigo desesperadamente. Durante todos estos años he sido la única persona con la que podía hablar de verdad, su única amiga... Pero siempre he sido eso y solo eso: Una amiga."

Ron se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando asimilarlo todo.

"Vale. ¿Entonces no ha pasado nada entre nosotros porque tienes miedo de... tener una relación?"

"Sí... No es tan raro. Nunca he tenido una. ¿Y si resulto ser una novia horrible?... ¿Y si te agobio, o te cansas de mí?... o no sé... ¡hay tantas cosas!... Me estoy jugando lo que más quiero en algo totalmente desconocido para mí. Algo que no se puede aprender de los libros."

"¿Pero ahora sí la quieres?... La relación."

"Sí... Supongo que soy una egoísta, pero todo lo que esta pasando, y lo que vamos a hacer... Tengo miedo... No quiero estar sola. Necesito que me des fuerzas, esperanzas. Supongo que nadie quiere que le rompan el corazón, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas mucho más horrendas a las que tener miedo."

Ron puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró a los ojos. "No va a pasar nada. Todos vamos a salir de esta enteros. ¿Vale?" Después la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó suavemente contra su pecho.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sabia que era mentira, nadie podía saber como acabaría todo, de hecho, era probable que acabaran todos muertos, pero era agradable estar entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, en como, a través de todas las dificultades, por fin habían llegado a este momento.

"Me alegro de que mi primer beso fuera con Viktor."

Inmediatamente notó como Ron se tensaba. ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!... ¿Como podía ser tan tonta? Tenia que aclararlo todo, y rápidamente, antes de que Ron pensara lo que no era.

"Mi primer beso no fue muy bien..."

Notó como Ron se aflojaba un poco e intentaba preguntar casualmente.

"¿Por?"

"Bueno. Supongo que la culpa la tuve yo, por leer demasiado."

"¿Leer?... ¿Que demonios tiene que ver el leer...?"

"El problema es que en todas las novelas románticas, y en las revistas que me prestó Ginny... en todos sitios el primer beso es... no se... algo increíble. Me esperaba algo mágico, algo místico... una epifanía o algo así."

"¿Y?..."

"Fue muy extraño. No llegó a ser desagradable, pero fue... eso, extraño. Creo que ha sido una de las mayores desilusiones que me he llevado en toda mi vida... por un instante llegue a pensar que quizás era lesbiana."

"¿Que eras, qué?"

"Que era... Que me gustaban las mujeres... Como pareja."

"¡Oh!... ... ... Y no es así... ¿Verdad?"

"¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!... Solo fue un momento. Después me acorde de ti, y de que nunca me había gustado ninguna chica. Supongo que fue por ser la primera vez, y por que no me sentía atraída por Viktor... Es ridículo, todo el mundo habla del primer beso como algo increíble, maravilloso... y el mío fue... penoso."

"Pues ya somos dos, porque el mío tampoco fue demasiado bien. También fue bastante raro. Lo que más me sorprendió era que daba igual lo que intentase hacer, siempre estaba su lengua en medio... y la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de que se suponía que tenia que hacer con ella."

"Pues cuando yo te vi no parecías muy despistado."

"Después le vas cogiendo el truco, pero nunca fue... no sé... especial. Supongo que fue porque yo tampoco me sentía atraído por Lavender."

Hermione permaneció pensativa unos momentos.

"¿Y yo sí te atraigo?"

"Mucho."

Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios, poco a poco. Recordó el beso en la enfermería: Hermione se separó antes de que pudiera... profundizar el beso. Decidió tomárselo con calma, lo que menos quería era asustarla... o asquearla.

Se separó de sus labios lo justo para poder hablar. "¿Bien?... ¿Nada extraño hasta ahora?"

Respondió con los ojos cerrados en un susurro. "Todo bien."

Ron volvió a besarla. Esta vez un poco más intensamente. Besando alternativamente su labio inferior y superior. Acariciándolos con su lengua.

Volvió a retirarse unos milímetros. "¿Seguimos bien?"

Ahora sí abrió los ojos para responderle. "Ron. Si vuelves a parar te voy a tirar al estanque. Quiero que me beses como la besabas a ella."

Esta vez la besó despacio y profundamente, pero no como a Lavender. Besar a Hermione jamás podría ser igual.

"¡¡¡ARGGGGSSSSS!!!!!!... ¡¡¡Por Favor!!!... ¿Como puedes dejar que mi hermano te meta la lengua en la boca?... ¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!" La voz de Ginny resonó entre asqueada y divertida.

Hermione rompió el beso totalmente ruborizada, pero desafiante. "Pues es muy agradable. Deberías probarlo alguna vez. Es un artista."

"¡Hermione!... ¡¡¡Que es mi hermano!!!... ¡Creo que se me esta revolviendo el estomago!..."

Harry decidió interrumpir antes de que la situación se fuera de las manos. "Nos ha enviado tu madre. Cuando acabe el baile tenéis que haceros unas fotos familiares."

Ron se giró, pero manteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos. "Querrás decir -tenemos-. Tú y Hermione formáis parte de la familia."

Harry le miró agradecido. "Ron, no sé si la señora Weasley..."

"No, Harry. Ron tiene razón. Vámonos antes de que nuestra madre nos despelleje vivos." Uniendo el dicho a hecho Ginny cogió de la mano a Harry y empezaron a andar de vuelta a la Madriguera, con Ron y Hermione siguiéndolos a unos metros, cogidos de la mano.

"Si nos damos prisa todavía podríamos llegar al último baile, así te podría pagar el que te debo."

"No Harry... Te dije el baile que YO quisiera y cuándo YO quisiera... "

Harry la miró confundido. "¿Pero si no es ahora, no voy a poder...? "

Ginny se paró en seco y se enfrentó a Harry. "Mira, ya se que ahora tenéis que iros a hacer no-se-que-cosas heroicas para salvar el mundo, pero no creas que me voy a olvidar. Más vale que te cuides, porque te voy a estar esperando, y cuando regreses tengo la intención de cobrarme el baile... ¡y con intereses!"

Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba como Ginny se alejaba con paso decidido.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, Hermione le cogió de la mano. "¿De verdad pensabas que Ginny te iba dejar escapar tan fácilmente?"

Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se unió a ellos... Quizás fuera egoísta por su parte, pero el saber que Ginny le estaría esperando le gustaba, le daba esperanzas... unas esperanzas que sabía que necesitaría en la lucha que les aguardaba.

Ginny avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se paró haciendo gestos para que se apresurasen. Era curioso como podían cambiar las cosas. Apenas una hora antes, se sentía cansado y horriblemente deprimido, sin embargo ahora se sentía feliz, rodeado de la gente que amaba, totalmente en paz.

"Harry... ¿A que no sabes lo que me ha confesado Hermione?"

Harry le miró con curiosidad mientras una escandalizada Hermione intentaba hacerle callar. "¡Ron! No creo que a Harry le pueda interesar nada de lo que nosotros... "

"... ¡Que lee demasiado!"

"¡QUE...! ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione notó con satisfacción como Ron se estremeció cuando gritó su segundo nombre. "¿Te abro mi corazón y eso es todo de lo que te acuerdas?... ¡Ginny!... ¡Espera!... ¡No se te ocurra dejarme sola con estos... ¡con estos Hombres!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el anterior capitulo y más a los que además se tomaron la molestia de 'reviewear'. (y lo mismo con este, claro!)

La verdad es que no sabia si ponerlos por separado o como un solo fic. Al final he preferido juntar los dos... creo que queda más 'acabado'... espero que os haya gustado.

Ahora solo tengo un problema... tengo 4 ideas muy avanzadas para fan-fics... pero no creo que tenga tiempo para hacerlos antes de que se conviertan en AU... no se cual empezar primero... ¿quizás el más corto primero?... no se... bueno, ya veré...

Espero que nos 'leamos' pronto...


End file.
